


Venenoso

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Inktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Xeveraph
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Odiaba ser un estúpido pez.Odiaba sus estúpidos colmillos venenosos.¿Por qué tenían que ser tan estúpidamente grandes?





	Venenoso

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primera publicación en AO3! ¡Aaaaah!
> 
> *Se aclara la garganta*
> 
> Entonces, vengo de Wattpad (ni allá me conocen :'v) y comenzare a re-publicar todas mis historias en esta hermosa plataforma. Dudo abandonar wattpad para comenzar a publicar únicamente aquí en AO3 (lo estoy pensando seriamente) pero quien sabe.

Y soltó otro suspiro, algo bastante curioso considerando que ahora tenia branquias en lugar de pulmones.

Xever se lamentaba dentro de su pecera, ahora no solo por ya no poder considerarse a si mismo como un ser humano como normalmente lo hacia, sino por que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho hoy.

Claro, en el momento había estado tan, tan ido y fuera de si mismo, que en realidad ni el mismo había sabido lo que estaba haciendo... hasta que lo hizo.

Volvió a suspirar, ahora más pesado que antes.

¿Por qué esta tan preocupado?  
No es cómo que hubiera hecho algo horrible, bueno, Xever Montes ha hecho muchas cosas horribles en su vida que no se molestaba en negar, sino más bien todo lo contrario, por lo que esto no podía estar en el nivel de "horrible" a lo que él esta acostumbrado. ¿Verdad?

Solo había envenenado a Raphael, nada más.

Nada grave.

Nada que fuera un problema.

Nada preocupante.

Solo que ahora el adolescente debe de estar muy molesto.

¿A quien quiere engañar? Eso si era un enorme problema.

Xever había trabajado tanto para ganarse la confianza de Raph, tantas noches arrastrándose como miserable para que este por fin le hiciera caso, tanto para que el adolescente confiara en él, tanto para que ese par de ojos verdes lo miraran sin odio ni burla, tanto para... 

Para arruinarlo todo de la forma más estúpida que puede existir.

Digo, fue solo un beso, bueno, más patético aún, un intento de ello.

No había podido evitarlo, Raphael se miraba tan bello bajo la luz de la luna, con sus hipnotizantes ojos verde toxico y su risa tan encantadora y estaba tan concentrado en el chico que el movimiento había sido completamente inconsciente, casi automático.  
Y, pues claro, en ningún momento pensó que era un estúpido pez, con estúpidos colmillos venenosos, los cuales eran estúpidamente grandes y estorbosos. Con ese estúpido intento solo había logrado algo parecido un cabezazo contra el otro mutante, lo cual claro había confundido en sobremanera al ojiverde, y uno de sus colmillos rozo los labios del contrario. 

Al principio, cuando ambos se separaron, ninguno lo noto por estar en shock.  
Xever por haber cometido tal estupidez y Raph por no entender lo que intentaba comunicarle el brasileño. Sin embargo, cuando el mutante adolescente comenzó a sentirse mareado a tal punto de casi caerse de la cornisa en la que estaban sentados, justo en ese momento, fue cuando ambos comprendieron que algo estaba mal. 

¿Que hicieron entonces? 

El primer instinto de Xever fue, por supuesto, ponerse histérico. Pero fue Raphael quien tuvo una mejor reacción, incluso estando a punto de perderse completamente de la realidad, llamando a su hermano Donnie. Es ahí cuando el pez cabeza de serpiente vuelve en si y, luego de asegurarse de que el adolescente no iba a caerse otra vez de la cornisa, se va.

Lo abandono ahí.

Sin siquiera asegurarse de fuera a estar bien.

Huyo cual cobarde al reconocer lo que había hecho.

Dios, en serio había metido la pata... ¿aleta? 

Xever se arrincono en una esquina de su pecera, aceptando al fin que se encontraba en un estado relativamente parecido a la depresión. 

Odiaba ser un estúpido pez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
